


I wanna feel you from the inside

by cmorgana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Can't think of more tags, D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Slight Spanking, Use of the word Slut, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: The grace he used to fall on his knees was almost unsettling.Steve only had to whisper a command and there Bucky was, on the floor, a “yes, Sir.” on his lips, those luscious and wet lips.Really, just porn starting from that.





	I wanna feel you from the inside

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream last night, a very interesting one, so...interesting...that I couldn't get it out from my head all day, so I decided to write this. Basically it's all there is to say. Titles, summaries, notes...it's just sex, I really don't know what to say about it.
> 
> I think I put every possible trigger in the tags, again, it's just a super normal PWP, nothing out of the ordinary.
> 
> [Yes, title is from "Closer" by NIN. When in doubt always use something from that song, lol]

The grace he used to fall on his knees was almost unsettling. 

Steve only had to whisper a command and there Bucky was, on the floor, a “yes, Sir.” on his lips, those luscious and wet lips. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Steve conceded, reaching out to caress his mouth with a thumb. It was as soft as it looked. 

The point of Bucky's tongue caressed his fingertip, cheeky. 

Steve hadn't given him permission, but he wasn't going to punish him for that. Instead, he switched fingers, his pointer and middle now caressing the bottom lip. 

“Open,” he ordered and the man did with a tiny smile. 

Bucky licked around the fingers, tongue wet and hot, just a hint of teeth because he knew Steve loved that, he made them damp and then used his tongue to ask for more of that, moaning in gratitude when Steve gave it to him, licking at the web between the fingers. 

“Look at me, You must always look at me when I'm in your mouth.”

He groaned and Steve could feel himself getting harder inside his already too tight jeans. 

“Stop,” another order. He could have just pulled away from his hand, but it was more interesting to have his partner obey.

Bucky let the fingers sleep from his mouth, licked his lips, aware of the stare on him. He didn't smirk, it wasn't his place that night, but he wanted to do so. 

With his wet hand Steve caressed his cheek, already flushed, they hadn't even started yet and Bucky was already losing himself. 

“Take off your clothes,” he followed the command with a sign of his head. 

It took Bucky a moment to get rid of his shirt. He opened his pants, slowly, eyes still fixed on Steve. He was wearing nothing under them, and his cock jumped out, gratefully released from the confine and the cruel bite of the zip against it. 

“Naughty,” Steve smirked. He loved when Bucky went commando because he knew it was for him, it was Bucky's way to tell him he'll be ready at any moment.

The pants laid on the floor around his knees, but the man didn't move to free himself, he just stayed there, hands clasped behind his back, waiting for a new order. 

“So hard,” Steve touched his cock with his bare foot, “Already dripping from me,” another push of his foot. 

Bucky adored that, the humiliation of being touched like that, the electric shock of the first touch running along his spine. He groaned, looking down, at himself.

Steve grabbed his chin roughly, interrupting any other contact. 

“I said I want you to look at me, not at your cock,” he admonished, “take out my cock, instead, be useful,” he added as an afterthought as if it was something he was just asking Bucky because he was bored. 

Bucky scooted on the floor on his knees, tied up by his half discarded pants, and reached for the jeans, but Steve swatted his hands away. 

“With your mouth, keep your hands behind your back.” 

An indecent moan escaped Bucky's lips, filling the room, and Steve had to bit on his tongue not to groan at that. Five minuted and he already wanted to bend the man on the armchair and fuck him. He was going to play with him a little more, instead. 

Once more Bucky obeyed eagerly, leaning in. He was grateful the button had gone undone at some point, probably when they were making out against some wall from the living room to the bedroom. So, he just grabbed the zip with his teeth, pulling it down. Another moan when Steve's scent hit him, a wet patch already forming on his boxer. 

He didn't ask for permission, more than up to deal with a possible punishment, and started to mouth him through the thin cotton, licking at the wetness, at the hardness under it. 

This time Steve let go of a groan. He reached out, grabbing Bucky's hair, rubbing his scalp.

“Such a good, good boy for me.”

Bucky hummed at the praise, he loved to be a good boy for Steve, he loved to make him happy. And hard. 

A shiver ran down Steve's spine at the vibration over his head. He pulled Bucky away from him by his hair and got his cock out. He didn't need to give an order, he just rested it against Bucky's mouth and was thanked with an immediate lick. 

“You love my taste,” not a question, a statement, “Make it wet, I may decide to fuck you raw using only your saliva, you'd love that, uh? My little slut would love to feel me for days.”

They both knew that was never going to happen, but the idea was enough to make both their cock twitch and Steve used his foot once more, to tease Bucky, to feel him whimper around him. 

It didn't take long for Bucky to have Steve fight not to move, to maintain his cold facade, hand now gripping his hairs hard, using them to keep him still and fuck his mouth, his delicious throat. Bucky kept humming and groaning around him, well knowing how fast that could undo the man. 

“Enough,” the order came out as little more than a gasp, but they both ignored that. 

As submissive as always Bucky let the cock slip out of his mouth with an obscene sound and a last lick and went back to his previous position. 

He was indecent, drool and precome on the corner of his mouth, lips red and abused. Steve reached out, he collected the wetness with his finger, pushing it back in Bucky's mouth, on his tongue, letting him play a little with his fingertip. 

“Get rid of those pants and come to sit on my leg,” He needed to speed things up, he really wasn't sure how more he could take of that. Bucky loved to have his orgasm taken away from him, he loved to edge, but Steve didn't. While the other man complained to the order he reached in his pocket for lube. How did he get to carry packets of lube with him? Oh, right, the amazing naked man now standing in front of him. 

Steve smiled at him, spreading his legs more so Bucky could straddle his thigh, and Bucky did it, with a loud moan when his balls touched the rough material of the jeans. 

“You are amazing,” Steve praised him, getting hairs out of the sweaty face, freeing a stray lock trapped by the sticky lips, “You're so good to me,” he pulled Bucky down, kissing him.

It was unacceptable that they hadn't kissed up until that point.

Bucky could live on the press of Steve's mouth against his and nothing else, he was sure. Nothing made him feel better and safer than that. He broke every rule of the game by grabbing Steve's hair while leaning with a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to deepen the kiss. 

“Steve,” he moaned against his mouth.

“I'm here Buck, I'm here,” a murmur while Steve's free hand ran up and down Bucky's spine, “I've got you.”

They kissed like that for a few minutes, lost in their more intimate touch, then Steve pushed him away. God, he already missed his lips. He slapped his thigh, but he smiled.

“That's for not obeying.”

“I fear it's more serious than that, sir,” Bucky gave him his best puppy eyes, bottom lip pushed outward. 

Barely hiding a laughter Steve hit him three more times, this time on his left cheek. He teased the hot skin with his nails, feeling Bucky's cock twitch against his naked belly, spreading precome on him. 

“Now you're going to lean on my shoulder and I'm going to finger you open while you ride my leg. Can you do that?”

Bucky scoffed at the question, getting another spank, smirking at that. He knew cheekiness wasn't going to get him real punishment, not at the moment, at least, but he couldn't help himself. 

“Yes, Sir,” he purred, already leaning in to rub his cock against the fabric. It felt delicious. 

Steve lubed up his fingers, eyes trained on Bucky's hips, on the wet trail he was leaving on his pants at every push. 

The other moaned loudly, his neck bent backwards. He was so sensitive already, so close. 

“Don't you dare,” Steve warned, they both knew he was talking about coming. 

One day Bucky was going to disobey that just to know what the consequences would be. He was sure they were going to be delightful. 

A finger interrupted his thoughts, it played just for a second around his rim, but then it was there, pushing, sinking in to the first knuckle, the second. Bucky moaned loud, moving his hips faster, and the finger bottomed out.  
“So damn tight,” Steve whispered in his ear while moving his leg to have him shiver. It wasn't long before he pushed another in, this time going straight for the prostate.

Bucky let go of a pitiful moan, moving frantically against the strong leg, trying to get more of the fingers, more of the now damp jeans against his cock. 

“Are you close, baby?” Steve asked while slipping a third finger in. 

The only thing Bucky managed to do was to nod furiously, followed by a sound that could have been a broken moan or a “sir”. 

Steve scissored his fingers a few more times, massaging that nub of nerves over and over. 

He was close, too close, Bucky thought desperate, he was on the edge, he could taste his orgasm. He tried to slow down his movements, but the fingers inside him didn't let him. He grabbed Steve's shoulders instead, not even caring for how his metal fingers bit Steve's muscle.

Suddenly Steve stopped, taking his finger out. 

“Are you all right?” he asked in a sweet tone, once more caressing his back.

Bucky nodded.

“Are you close?” the nod was frenetic. 

Oh God, Bucky wanted nothing more than to come, but instead, Steve pushed him back, to sit up on his leg. Bucky mewled when he lost every contact on his cock. 

“Good boy,” Steve worshipped, showing him the half used packet of lube, “coat me, no playing around,” he ordered.

Buck reached out to have the liquid poured on his hand, but frowned when the man shook his head. 

“I want to feel your other hand.”

Bucky eyes went wide. It wasn't often that Steve asked that, still too careful around him. He said nothing, extending instead his metal hand. 

That felt good. The metal cold against his cock, the plaques deliciously rough at the seams, rubbing just the right way, catching slightly on the delicate skin. Steve let his head fall back for a second, moaning with his eyes closed. He considered to have Bucky make him come like that, but no, he knew his ass was even more delicious. 

“On the floor, face on the seat of the armchair,” he ordered instead before he could change his mind while pushing Bucky away from his leg and went up.

It took only a few seconds for Bucky to get in position, Steve forced the small of his back gently down, slapped his legs to get them wider. 

Bucky's ass was incredible like that, firm but pliable, his hole relaxed and glistening. 

There was no grace in the way Steve fell on his knees and grabbed both the cheeks in his hands, kneading them.

“You won't come until I'll tell you,” he reminded him. 

“I know, sir,” Bucky answered while he pushed his hips up in an insolent request. 

Steve spanked him with his right hand while using the other to get his cock against the fluttering hole. He slapped him again, just to feel the hole react again against his head, teasing his slit. 

He trusted in, slow, but he didn't stop until he was totally sheathed in him, hips flushed against Bucky's bottom.

“You ok?” 

Bucky nodded, unable for a moment to talk. He felt so full, stretched, and once more already on the verge. 

One hand on his hip, the other grabbing his hair, Steve started to fuck him steady but slow, letting Bucky feel every inch of his cock sliding in and out of him.

“You are amazing,” he started, “so tight, Buck, you're gripping my cock so hard.”

In response Bucky contracted his muscles, tightening his hole. 

“Harder, please, Steve. Give me more. I can't...please,” Bucky was gone, his body felt like an instrument that Steve was playing in the best way, pushing all the right keys. 

For once Steve decided to give it to him without asking for more begging, too close himself. 

Tugging on his hair he let him know he wanted him up, helping him with a hand around his waist in a moment Steve had him sitting on him, straddling his legs. He pulled him against his chest, moaning at the feeling of the warm and sweaty back against his sensitive nipples. 

Bucky felt like screaming, he tried to use his advantaged position to fuck himself on Steve's cock, but hands on his hips stopped him, moving him, instead, to a much slower rhythm that he would have wanted. 

A loud, obscene, moan filled the room, followed by an even louder one when Steve started hitting Bucky's prostate. 

“Come for me, Buck,” he whispered in his ear, licking it, biting at his lobe, “come on my cock, make me feel how much you love to ride it,” he draped a hand around Bucky's dick, moving it a little faster than his pushes. 

Bucky let his head fall back on Steve's shoulder. So close.

When Steve bit hard on his exposed throat and that was it. 

With a broken gasp Bucky started to come in Steve's hand, clamping so tight around the cock filling him that Steve followed a few pushes later, biting Bucky's shoulder, uncaring how hard. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both unable to speak. Or move. Or breath. Then Steve helped Bucky up, both hissing when the cock slipped out of him. 

Looking at the armchair, definitely too high and far away for him, Bucky just laid on the floor, an arm to cover his eyes. 

“My cock is gonna feel raw for days,” he commented.

“My jeans are going straight in the trash,” was Steve answer from where he was laying next to him. 

No one talked for a few minutes, both waiting for their lungs to go back to work properly. 

“Buck?” a non-committal grunt let Steve know the man was listening to him, “let me know when you're ready for round two because my cock is.”

Bucky turned to look at him. 

“Seriously? Fucking serum, it's not your ass that gets pounded or your cock that gets teased...” he protested, but he was already scooting closer to him, with a dirty smile.

“You just have to ask if you want my ass,” Steve told, with an even dirtier one.


End file.
